


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by QueenChachi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Harry is trying his damn best, M/M, Possible smut, Time Travel AU, Will Tom Murder Someone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChachi/pseuds/QueenChachi
Summary: another time travel AU where Harry somehow travels back in time and meets good ole Tom Riddle, befriends his godfather's parents and some other future Death Eaters. Will Harry change Tom and his views?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx/gifts).



Harry hadn't meant to travel back in time. Nor had he meant to go back where Tom Mother-Fucking Marvolo Riddle was still attending Hogwarts. The fates must really hate him. Harry let out a sigh. Lord knows he would need a new identity. He almost rejoiced in the thought of not being Harry James Potter in this era. He abandoned his train of thought when Matron Cole of Wool's Orphanage snapped her fingers in his face.

"You will be sharing a room with Tom Riddle. He’s an okay boy. Just don't get on his nerves." Matron Cole spoke. Harry nodded as she opened the door to the room. Tom sat there in all his evil glory at his desk writing away."

Tom. Come show the new boy around. I have business to attend to." Matron Cole called out. Tom set his pencil down and stood up swiftly. His eyes flicked up and down, analyzing Harry, who shifted and rubbed his arms.

"Who might you be?" Tom spoke softly. Fuck. I need a name. Harry thought.

"Hadrian Stark," Harry replied. Tom gave him a slight smirk. Wow. Young Tom Riddle is hot.

"Tell me Hadrian. Do you believe in magic?" Tom asked. Harry returned the smirk.

"I do. I'm a Wizard. My parents home-schooled me until they died, then I lived with muggles until they left me here." Harry answered. Tom's smirk turned into a grin.

"At least there's someone who understands me here. Fortunately for us we have two days before we go to Hogwarts. You are coming right?" Tom asked. Shit.

"Y-Yeah. I just need robes and books for this year." Harry stated.

"Good. I need to pick up some other items," Tom agreed. Harry nodded and sat down on the unclaimed bed, standing was beginning to hurt his legs after walking for a long period.

“When did you want to go visit Diagon Alley?” Harry questioned after a moment of silence. Tom pondered before answering.

“Tomorrow at eight am sharp,” Tom replied shortly and left the room. Well alright then. Harry mused. He sighed and laid down; gazing at the cracked ceiling. I hope everything in my time is alright. Hopefully Ron and Hermoine are safe. Harry thought to himself. He perked up at the thought of writing letters to his friends but then mentally slapped his forehead. Owls cant go through time you idiot. He chastised and sighed once more. Tom returned to their room and tossed Harry some clothes.

“I found some of my old clothes for you Hadrian. How old are you exactly?” Tom asked as he sat back down at his desk. Harry huffed and pushed the clothes away.

“I would be in 5th year I believe?” Harry replied. “Then again. I was home schooled all my life,” he added. Tom rose an eyebrow.

“Interesting. Matron Cole mentioned you lived with muggles?” Tom questioned.

“Y-Yeah. They were my aunt and uncle and my cousin. Not the best of people to be honest,” Harry answered, rubbing his left arm. Tom noticed the action and got up from his chair and sat in front of Harry, who scooted back.

“Don’t be afraid Hadrian. What’s wrong with your arm?” Tom whispered. Harry bit his lip.

“I-I’m not all owed to tell,” Harry whispered back, shaking a little.

“Relax Hadrian. The muggles can’t hurt you. You’re safe here. With me.” Tom spoke, reaching his arm out. _I shouldn’t trust him. He’s Voldemort. He killed my parents._ Harry scolded himself. _But he hasn’t turned evil yet._ He argued with himself. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Harry pushed up his long sleeve. Bruised littered his left arm. Tom frowned and pulled out his wand.

“T-Tom! You can’t do magic! Won’t you get caught?” Harry questioned. Tom chuckled.

“I’ll be fine Hadrian. I’m just going to heal your arm,” Tom explained. Harry nodded and let Tom cast the healing spell. Relief washed over Harry. “Thank-you Tom,” Harry said softly. Tom just smiled in return.

“Like I said Hadrian. You’re safe here with me. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise,” Tom firmly spoke. Harry decided to do the unthinkable and he threw himself at the taller boy, pulling him into a hug. Tom let out a gasp and froze a bit but then relaxed into the hug and let go.

“Rest now Hadrian. I’ll wake you for dinner later,” Tom ordered. Harry nodded and let go of Tom and settled back in the bed. Tom stood up and tucked Harry in bed.

“Good night Hadrian,” Tom stated.

“Good night Tom,” Harry replied sleepily and shut his eyes after Tom left the room again.


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley and Possible New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes with Tom to Diagon Alley and meets Tom's friends. Will he survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Look finally an update! Sorry it's taken a while. I've been busy with school and work so I haven't gotten a chance to update this! Tom might be a little out of character at first but don't worry, his asshole murderous side will come out in future chapters!

Harry woke up from a nice sleep around 8 am. He sighed and glanced around the room to see that Tom was sound asleep. Sighing, Harry rolled out of the bed and padded downstairs.  
The other kids shot him weird looks but he paid no attention to it. He was used to those weird looks in his timeline. 

Harry grabbed what he could of the breakfast and brought some up to their shared room. 

He and Tom will be traveling to Diagon Alley - And he was nervous as hell.

More so that he’d be semi-alone with the future Dark Lord who happened to kill his parents and everyone he loved. 

Harry didn’t think he could cope with that. But he had to. He had to try and change Tom before anything too drastic happened. Shaking himself from his thoughts he saw Tom was awake, blearily gazing at Harry. 

“Hey sleepy-head. I grabbed some breakfast. Well, what was left of breakfast,” Harry spoke and held out the bowl of porridge to Tom. Tom grasped it and ate slowly. After he swallowed he opened his mouth to say something to Harry but was interrupted by Matron Cole. 

“Alright you two. Finish getting ready. I know you’re one of those freaks like Tom is and you’ll be needed your school items. Don’t come back until later.” She snapped and left. Tom glared as Matron Cole left.

“A right bitch she is,” Tom muttered. Harry choked back a laugh. 

“Anyways,” Tom stated as he changed, turning to Harry. “We’ll be meeting some friends of mine in Diagon Alley. So I’m going to let you wear a pair of my nicer clothes. Go shower and we’ll leave shortly after,” He thrusted the clothes into Harry’s arms and left the room. 

Thank Merlin that Tom had a bathroom right across the way from their room. Harry mused as he too walked away. 

After his shower he met Tom outside near the garden wall and they set off to Diagon Alley. Tom grabbed onto Harry and apparated away. Once at their destination Harry had to gain his bearings. He wasn’t used to that form of transportation. 

“Who exactly are we meeting?” Harry questioned as he and Tom walked to Flourish and Blotts. 

“Some classmates of mine. Orion Black, his cousin Walburga, Druella Rosier, Abraxas Malfoy,” Tom stated as he named off his friends. Harry felt as if he was going to faint. 

“T-That’s a lot of people to be around Tom,” Harry stuttered. Tom rolled his eyes. 

“Right. I forgot you were home-schooled. You’ll be fine. And I’m sure the girls will like you.” Tom stated. Harry sighed. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. They might be future Death Eaters, but Harry was willing to at least try and befriend them so they wouldn’t make Hogwarts hell. He already had to deal with that in his timeline. 

“Hey! Tom! Over here!” A similar voice yelled. Harry was thrown back to the sound of Sirius’ voice, then realizing it wasn’t. 

“Orion Good to see you.” Tom answered back as he dragged Harry over to the group. Harry shifted on his feet uneasily as Orion gazed him over. 

“So, Tom. Whose this handsome fellow?” Orion inquired. Tom smiled as Harry blushed.

“This is Hadrian Stark. He’s at the Orphanage with me and will be going to Hogwarts,” Tom answered. Orion grinned. 

“Wicked. Good to meet you. Orion Black at your service,” Orion stated and bowed. Harry let out a low laugh. Orion seemed to act like Sirius. Walburga and Druella continued to watch Harry. Not saying a word to him. Abraxas glanced at Harry. 

“Haven’t heard of your last name. Are you a Mudblood?” Abraxas inquired. Harry flinched at the name. 

“I- I don’t think I am. Both my parents came from Wizarding Families as far as I know,” Harry stammered. Abraxas sniffed at the answer. Clearly not what he wanted to hear. Prat. 

“Let’s go get our books and then head over to Gringotts so Tom and Harry can buy new clothes,” Abraxas huffed. Orion snorted. 

“We don’t have to go to Gringotts. My parents said they’d pay for Tom, and Harry looks like he’s my size so half the clothes I buy can go to him.” Orion stated. Harry’s cheeks burned at the thought of someone buying him clothes.

“You don’t really have to do that you know,” Harry said. Orion grinned.

“Nonsense! My parents are rich and don’t care how much money I spend on clothes,” Orion chirped as the group grabbed their books and made their way to the front. They paid for the books and then went to Madam Malkins.  
It was a quick affair and soon the group dragged Harry to Ollivanders after hearing he “didn’t have a wand”. He sighed at the groups antics. 

They reminded him so much of his own group in his time. The trip to Ollivanders was long; but he finally found a wand that was similar to the one he has from his time. 11 inches, holly, 

but the core wasn’t a Phoenix feather but instead Unicorn Hair. It would make do in this timeline hopefully. Harry was stirred from his thoughts when Tom nudged him with his elbow. 

“Shall we get lunch?” Tom asked. The group voiced their opinions and Harry just nodded along. He was tired and wanted to get some sleep before he went back to Hogwarts. They 

ate somewhere in the Alley, grabbing soup and sandwiches and settled. 

“Excited to see Hogwarts dear Harry?” Druella asked. Harry nodded.

“A bit nervous to be around so many people however. I’ve gotten used to being alone.” Harry lied. Druella and Walburga frowned. 

“Nobody should ever be alone,” Walburga tsked and gave Harry more soup. She decided that he’s probably the youngest of the group, therefor he needs to be babied. She could be wrong.  
But then again, she rarely was. Harry shrugged off the extra soup. 

“It’s fine really Walburga.” Harry added, feeling uneasy. Tom must have sensed his uneasiness and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulled him in closer. Harry stiffened at the touch but then relaxed when he realized it was just Tom. 

“Harry won’t be alone anymore. He has me.” Tom stated. Orion cleared his throat. 

“He has us now too you prat!” Orion exclaimed, a wild grin placed on his face. Tom returned the grin. 

“And you guys too I guess,” he added. Harry smiled. He liked this. 

It was a lot easier being with them he realized than it was being The Boy Who Lived in his rightful timeline. Maybe. Just maybe Harry could change the future so it was less dark. 

Once again he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Tom pulling him up so he could stand. He blinked and tried to focus. 

“We’ll be staying with Orion at his manor so then we can apparate to Kings Cross tomorrow. Are you ready to go?” Tom asked. 

“Y-Yeah.” Harry breathed. Tom tugged Harry closer to him and they apparated away to Black Manor. Harry once again stumbled on his feet. 

“Will never get used to that,” Harry muttered. Tom laughed at his new companion. 

“Come on Harry. Let’s get to bed.” Tom whispered. Harry let himself be dragged upstairs. He got ready for bed. 

“Looks like we’ll have to share a bed. If you’re okay with that.” Tom stated. Harry nodded and slid into the bed next to Tom. 

“Night Tom.” he whispered. Tom smiled and wrapped around the smaller boy, breathing in his scent.

“Goodnight Hadrian.”


	3. Train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co are off to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi wow look an update! Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with working and haven't had much time to write but hopefully I can start updating again!

The time had come for Tom and Harry to board the train. Harry was.. Nervous to say the least. He really didn’t want to deal with Tom’s future followers. Especially Abraxas if he was the reason Lucius and Draco were the way they were in his timeline. Shrugging it off he let Tom lead him to the Slytherin compartments and to the last one. Orion and Druella and Walburga sat there reading. Tom opened the door and Harry saw Orion perk up at the sight of them. Harry grinned. None of his friends in the present never did that. Only Sirius did. He sat down next to Tom who in return threw his left arm around Harry’s shoulder. Druella and Walburga grinned at each other. Tom was beginning to be less cold - even if it was just towards Harry; they didn’t mind. 

“Missed you two this morning at the manor,” Orion spoke. Tom shrugged, 

“We left after you did. This prat,” Tom gestured to Harry. “Decided to sleep in later” 

Harry blushed. 

“Be nice to him Tom. He probably had too much excitement from yesterday. Can you blame the poor boy?” Walburga stated and petted Harry’s hair. Harry leaned into the touch. He liked when people pet his hair. Walburga must have realized and continued to pet Harry’s hair. Tom seemed to notice and pulled Harry closer to him and removed Walburga’s hand from Harry’s hair. Harry glanced up at Tom and pouted. 

“Prat. She was petting my hair and I liked that!” Harry whispered. Tom grinned. 

“Yes well now I am so shush,” replied Tom as he threaded his hand into Harry’s hair and resumed doing Walburga’s job. Harry melted into the touch and leaned even closer to the taller boy. Druella and Walburga grinned at each other while Orion blinked owlishly and pulled out a book to read. Tom also had a book in hand and Harry was basically being put back to sleep by Tom rubbing his hair. They all spent an hour like that until they were interrupted by Abraxas and another new person. 

“RIDDLE!’ The new person screamed, causing Harry to jerk awake and away from Tom’s arms. Gritting his teeth, Tom forced a smile on his face. 

“What do you want Lestrange?” Tom snapped. 

“You never answered my letters you prat! I was starting to get worried you didn’t want to keep dating me!” Lestrange exclaimed. Harry frowned at hearing that. He didn’t know Tom had relations with a Lestrange during his school years. He didn’t like the thought of Tom dating any of his followers and he didn’t know why he was feeling that way but he brushed it off; turning his attention back to Tom and Lestrange. 

“Because I thought you’d get the idea that I didn’t want to keep dating you Cyrille. We dated for a month and we have nothing in common. Now leave,” Tom sneered. Cyrille huffed and turned to leave but Harry shifted and caught his eye. 

“Who is this Riddle? You’re new toy? Watch out toy. He’ll get rid of you like he got rid of me.” Cyrille snapped and walked away. Abraxas huffed and ignored Cyrille.

“I tried stopping him from coming in here. But sometimes he’s too pigheaded to listen to anyone. I apologize.” Abraxas stated and bowed. Tom waved him off and Abraxas left. Harry moved further away from Tom and closer to Orion. Tom frowned at this. He didn’t want to push Harry away. He wanted Harry in away he never wanted Cyrille. 

“Harry? Do you want to take a walk with me?” Tom asked in a low voice. He noticed that Harry was slightly shaking. Either from fear or from cold. Tom didn’t like that. 

“I-I’m f-fine Tom,” Harry answered and wrapped his arms around himself. Orion and the girls frowned at the smaller boy. 

“Do you want another cloak Harry?” Orion asked and offered the extra cloak he packed just in case. Harry shook his head no and curled up against the window. Druella nudged Walburga. The girls seemed to have a silent conversation before speaking out loud. 

“Tom, Orion, why don’t you go hunt down the trolley. I’m sure we could do with some sweets or tea,” Druella spoke up. Tom rose an eyebrow while Orion snorted. 

“I’m sure the trolley will make it’s way down here,” Orion stated. Walburga glared at her cousin. 

“Go. Now. Before I throw you off this train Orion Black.” Walburga threatened. Orion huffed. 

“You might want to tag along otherwise I’ll throw you off too Tom,” Druella added. The future Dark Lord also huffed and got up to follow Orion out. Druella locked the door and fixed her stare to the small boy huddled in the corner. 

“Harry love, tell us what’s bothering you,” Druella coaxed. 

“I’m fine Druella. I swear it,” Harry pipped up. Druella snorted and pulled Harry to her and Walburga, their hands threading into his hair. He sighed and started to relax. 

“Clearly you aren’t. Please ignore Cyrille. You aren’t a toy to Tom. We’ve only known you for a day and a half and can tell you mean something to Tom. He acts different with us now that you’ve shown up and it’s a good sign,” Walburga stated. Harry peered up at the girls. 

“Really?” he asked. They nodded. 

“He’s been acting kinder. He may not realize that you calm him down somehow but you do. Before he would get angry easily and lose control of his magic. The way Cyrille busted in here I half expected Tom to lose control but he didn’t. He looked at you and was calm about the situation. Which is immensely better. The only question at hand is. Do you like Tom romantically?” Druella asked. Harry paused for a moment. He liked the Tom now but feared the man he would become in the future. A killing maniac. But this Tom. This Tom has been kind to him in this era. He was kind to his friends. He wasn’t a killer yet. So yes. Harry was starting to fall in love with Tom. 

“I-I think I do like him romantically. But I don’t want it to be one sided so if he doesn’t return the feeling I’d understand and would still be his friend.” Harry explained to the girls. They smiled. 

“Then we’ll try and help you get together with Tom. He needs someone by his side. Someone to make sure he doesn’t lose control again.” Walburga stated. Druella nodded in agreement. 

“Thank-You. Both of you have been so kind to me. Where I come from it isn't normal for someone to be so nice to me. I’m looked down upon a lot and I only had two friends. We erm. Got into a fight before I left because they said I should stay with my muggle family and I didn’t want to,” Harry semi lied. Druella and Walburga frowned. Muggles could be the worst at times. 

“Isn’t there also a war going on?” Walburga questioned. Harry nodded. 

“Yes. my relatives ate more than I did with our rations.” Harry lied once more. 

“Well then, at Hogwarts you can eat as much as you can. We can even sneak you into the kitchens! And hopefully you’ll be sorted into Slytherin with us so we can keep an eye on you for your safety!” Druella exclaimed. Harry’s face lit up with a smile. 

“I hope so. Also I think I feel a lot better now that we’ve talked. Maybe we should let Tom and Orion in?” Harry suggested. The girls nodded and Druella undid the spell. Tom and Orion came in with treats and tea, setting it on an open seat. Druella served Harry first, giving him some pumpkin pasties and cookies with a cup. Harry settled next to Tom, surprising the future Dark Lord. But Tom smiled anyways and stole a cookie from Harry. 

“Did your talk with the girls go well?” Tom whispered to Harry. Harry leaned against him. 

“Yeah. I feel better now. ‘M sleepy though.” Harry replied softly. Tom fixed them so he could throw his arm around Harry’s shoulder. 

“Sleep then. I’ll wake you when we’re close to the school.” Tom said and threaded his hand through Harry’s hair once more. 

“Mmph. Mkay. Night.” Harry replied and slipped into slumber. 

“So. What did you and Harry talk about?” Tom asked Druella. The girl smirked. 

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head about my dear Lord. Harry will tell you when he’s ready,” She stated. Tom scowled. Orion snickered but quieted when Walburga pinched him.

“Ow! What was that for woman!?” He asked. Walburga just smirked. 

“I felt like pinching you. You were being annoying as usual dearest cousin.” Walburga sniffed. Orion stuck his tongue out at his cousin. Sometimes she could be more annoying than he could be. 

“Same to you too dearest cousin,” he parroted. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a book to read and ignored the group for the time being. Orion also pulled his attention to a book on runes and left Rosier and Tom to converse while Harry slept against Tom. Orion plotted to get those two together, not knowing his cousin and other best friend also planned on getting the two boys together. He and Tom had conversed while hunting for the trolley. Tom confessed that he felt drawn to Harry and felt a connection to Harry that he couldn’t figure why he felt connected to the boy who mysteriously showed up to the Orphanage. Orion said it was because Harry was Tom’s soulmate but Tom just rolled his eyes and told Orion he didn’t believe in soulmates. Soon the train pulled into Hogsmeade and Tom gently woke Harry up. 

“I’ll take you to Headmaster Dippet and explain everything and see if we can do a private sorting,” Tom whispered to the still half asleep boy. Harry nodded and followed Tom and the others into the carriages. He wonders if time stopped in his timeline or what was going on. He’d be starting his 5th year. Tom was a prefect it turned out as well. They didn't have prefect meetings like they did in his time. Once in the castle, Tom dragged him towards a man with a short beard. 

“Ah. Mr. Riddle and Mr. Stark. I’ve been expecting you,” Headmaster Dippet stated. Harry blinked at the old man. Were all Headmasters in Hogwarts weird? 

“Please. Sit down Mr. Stark.” Dippet stated. Harry did so and the hat was placed on his head. 

 

_ Ah. Mr. Potter. You’re not in your right timeline I see. But are you ready to be placed in your proper house?  _ The hat asked. 

**_Slytherin? Yes. I’ve learned that they aren’t bad. And I hope that I can prevent Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort._ ** Harry stated. 

“ **Better be Slytherin!”** The Hat called out. Dippet took off the hat and Harry’s robes turned from black and gray to black with the Slytherin crest. Harry had a huge smile on his face. 

“Let’s go find the others Harry. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see that you’re in Slytherin.” Tom stated and dragged Harry along. As predicted the small group of friends Harry has collected were ecstatic to learn that Harry was in Slytherin. This would put operation get Riddle and Harry together in full motion. Orion had found out Druella and Walburga’s plan and told them of his plan and joined them. Orion could picture Tom and Harry being the "it" couple of Hogwarts. And if anything happens then Orion will console Harry. But Orion doubts anything will happen. Tom may have anger issues, and plans to dominate the world but everyone wants to do that and that phase ends right? (a/n No Orion. It doesn't work like that..)   

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a WIP 
> 
> update: I changed Harry's fake name to Stark.


End file.
